


Of Jaejoong's cookies and strawberry muffins

by Zelshamada



Series: W Café [1]
Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ, JYJ (Band)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Bakery and Coffee Shop, Drabble, M/M, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-17
Updated: 2015-07-17
Packaged: 2018-04-09 20:23:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4362914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zelshamada/pseuds/Zelshamada
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Girls Scout's cookies Vs. Jaejoong's cookies. Thank you very much, Yoochun.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Jaejoong's cookies and strawberry muffins

**Author's Note:**

> Based in [this prompt](http://otpprompts.tumblr.com/post/124278801963/imagine-your-otp-selling-baked-goods-and-they).
> 
> * This is a really small and quick thank you to [Yorleni](http://yorlenisama.tumblr.com/). Go watch her **amazing art!** GO! GO! It's cute and so perfect!  <3

“Sure… But it tastes sweeter.”

“Junsu, you did not just say that about my cookie. My cookies are perfect.”

“Junsu, stop saying that stuff! You’ll give Jaejoong-hyung a complex.”

“Tell him, Yoochunie! My cookies can’t be sweeter because I made them following the recipe step by perfect step! And I don’t fuck up in the kitchen.”

“Pfff! Right, except when Changmin is around, and all…”

“Yoochun! That’s not—!”

“That’s not what _I_ meant, Jae-hyung! It tastes great!! They’re just slightly sweeter, that’s all. Nothing’s wrong with them.”

“Ah. Sure, Junsu-yah. But you’d still buy them, right? If you tasted both the girl scouts’ cookies and my cookies you’d buy mine, right?”

“Mmmh… _Well…_ ”

“Oh my God. You've just hesitated! That’s exactly the kind of thing that traumatizes Jaejoong-hyung!”

“No no no! Look, it’s just that I’m not that much into sweet things. I… wouldn’t buy any of them, truth be told…”

“… Nice job, Junsu. You've made him go to his inner-place for escaping reality. He’ll be dreaming of Changmin saving him from ungrateful dongsaes all day long! And we still have so much to bake for the coffee shop!”

“What?! I didn’t do anything! I didn’t bring him the girl scouts’ cookie that _‘tasted just like yours, Jae-hyung’_ , nor I made him try to make them better! They were perfect in the first place! Besides, Changmin is the most annoying dongsae we know! How’s he going to save him?!”

“Save your excuses for the queue that’ll be here in half an hour. Oh, I’m sure your Yunho-hyung is not going to be very happy when you explain to him why his strawberry muffin is not ready.”

“WHAT?! You wou—Yoochun, you ass, that’s not — Kim Jaejoong, wake up!!”

“Tsk, tsk, tsk… Troublesome, Jun-chan.”

“Shut up and be helpful! Start washing those strawberries while I call Changmin. And help me God if you say anything to Yunho-hyung!! Jaejoong-hyung?! Jaejoong-hyung!!”

**Author's Note:**

> * This may or may not become a verse in the future. Maybe. If I find more prompts that I can write in this context, it will. If you think of one that fits here you can tell me on a comment! :)
> 
> (* I'm looking for a beta! ^^ If you wouldn't mind, please let me know.)


End file.
